You Can't Take Me
by Nimeneth
Summary: A sort of sequel for Sound The Bugle. The escape of Aragorn and Legolas, and a bit after that, when they get out of the cave.


**You Can't Take Me**

At the urging of my reviewers, I have finally decided to post a sequal to Sound the Bugle. Hope all you wonderful guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** The song is the property of Bryan Adams and DreamWorks Pictures, I believe. The characters that you will recognize belong to Tolkien, one of the worlds most talented writers, even though deceased. I am not being paid to use them.

**Summary:** Basically a sequel to Sound the Bugle. The escape of Aragorn and Legolas from their prison and the aftermath of getting out.

**Response to Reviews for prequel only because I'm bored:**

boromir: Thank you very much for the suggestions for the song. I took them.

Firniswin: Yes, killing my fans is my point in life. Naw, it was because the song ended and I didn't want it to extend for too long.

NaughtyNat: How did Legolas get there? I still haven't figured that out myself. It's amazing how indecisive an author can be sometimes.

Carrie: *pokes her back and frowns* Hey, don't go beating up my Orcs. I need them for this chapter. And yes, if you want, you can have them after the story.

dakotagrrl: *cracks up* Now that I think about it, it's a possibility that he would... not that he knows the lyrics. But yeah, it's strange that we both like the same song.

Anarril: Not so faithful beta is right. And you're saying MY mind is twisted? Get your eyes checked, because yours is just as twisted, if not more, than mine.

grumpy: Oh ye of little faith! Of course he's there! What were you thinking? That Aragorn is going crazy?

Ymmas Sirron: Why thank you. Sound the Bugle is my favorite song on the sound track.

Mirkwoodmaiden: I like angst. By the way, what did you say to the guy? Heh... must have been strange.

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers of the last story. You'll be pleased that I've posted another story. It may not be the best of songs to use, but it was the best that I could come up with and listen to while writing this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Got to fight another fight – I gotta run another night

Get it out – check it out

I'm on my way and it don't feel right

As the sound of the boots grew closer, Aragorn drew a slightly shaky breath. Legolas, behind the door, stayed his shaking hands and concentrated on the task at hand. The sound of the boots soon stopped near the door, and the sound of the guttural muttering of the Orc guard in the Black Tongue reached the ears of the two occupants of the cell. Legolas prepared for his spring. The door opened. Without so much as a second thought, the elf sprang, his hand drawing a small blade from its sheath. Before the Orc could react, Legolas had silenced the foul beast forever.

"Let us go, before another comes to look for his comrade." Legolas said, beckoning the human to follow him. The two of them slipped down the corridor like two shadows in the darkness and away from the dark cell that was all that Aragorn had known for the past few weeks.

I gotta get me back – I can't be beat and that's a fact

It's OK – I'll find a way

You ain't gonna take me down no way

"Aragorn?" Legolas glanced around the corner of the corridor that they were in, checking for Orcs. Their progress was going slow, but at least they had not run into any of the human's captors yet. Aragorn touched the elf's hand to show that he was listening. "Where do we go now?" he asked.

"This way." Aragorn took the lead and edged around the corner. Sprinting quietly down the corridor, the ranger stopped the two of them at a door. Opening it, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that there was no one in the armory. Quickly scanning the racks of weapons, he spotted his sword and took it up in his hand. Legolas watched the door warily, half expecting the Orcs to come barging through it at any given moment. His fears were soon confirmed as the sounds of many feet reached their ears. The elf shut the door.

"We're trapped in here." He said softly, his eyes darting around the racks of weapons for any other way. The sounds of the boots came closer.

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it

Don't push me – I'll fight it

Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no

If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no

You can't take me I'm free

Briefly letting his guard down, Legolas looked for the young ranger. Aragorn was holding his own, but did not seem to be losing strength. However, that glance was rewarded with a scimitar driven into his leg. Stifling a small cry of pain, Legolas came back with more force. Driving the small circle back, he quickly took advantage of it to kill a few.

Why did it all go wrong? – I wanna know what's goin' on

And what's this holding me?

I'm not where I'm supposed to be

A few moments later, the last Orc fell to the ground dead. The two friends quickly looked one another over, Aragorn's face falling into a frown when he saw the blood on the elf's leg. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a shake of the head and a slightly frantic gesture to the door. With a nod, Aragorn once more took the lead. He knew these corridors well, and knew how far it was to the exit.

In what seemed like an eternity later, Aragorn made a break for the entrance to the series of tunnels that he had been dragged into with a small grin. Legolas followed quickly behind. But their luck didn't hold for long. Within seconds, a large band of Orcs fell upon the unwary two. A battle was joined within a few yards from freedom, but the sight of the sun gave the companions strength.

Moments later, the only two remaining standing freely were Aragorn and Ulgluk. Legolas leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard. The two combatants stared at each other.

"So. It looks like you got tired of waiting around." The orc sneered, noting that the human was badly injured. Aragorn just glared at the leader. With a snarl, the orc launched himself at the human, closing the distance in a matter of seconds.

I gotta fight another fight

I gotta fight with all my might

I'm getting out, so check it out

Ya – you're in my way

So you better watch out

With a clash of steel, both the human and the orc fought ferociously. Legolas gaped at the intensity of the battle. However clumsy the foul creature was, Ulgluk had the advantage of energy and size over the human. Soon, Aragorn was battling for his life as the orc tried to wear him down.

"Losing strength already? We've only just begun." Ulgluk taunted. "I always knew that you were weak, but this? I'm surprised that you have lasted this long." A cruel grin split the hideous face.

"Will… you… just shut… your mouth!" the human panted, driving the orc back. His strength was starting to ebb, but will power and determination still drove him. The orc was driven back, and, a few moments later, driven to the ground. Aragorn glared at the figure on the ground for a moment before decapitating the revolting beast. He turned to the elf. "Well, Legolas, it looks as if we have a clear passage." The elf shook his head and pushed himself off of the wall, only to fall to his knees. Aragorn rushed over.

"I'll be fine." The elf waved the human away and managed to stagger to his feet once more. It was the ranger's turn to shake his head as he placed one arm around the prince's waist. The elf took his hint and placed more of his weight on the human. Together, they staggered out of the cave.

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it

Don't push me – I'll fight it

Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no

If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in – never gonna give it up no

You can't take me I'm free

Aragorn blinked in the sunlight. How long had it been since he had last seen the sun in her glory? He was overjoyed to finally be out of his prison. He practically drank in the sunlight as he and Legolas made their way from the cave. Suddenly, Legolas' leg buckled under him. The human lowered his friend down to the ground and checked the wound. He was relieved to find that it was not poisoned in any way. After cleaning it the best he could using water from a brook nearby, he tore a strip from Legolas' cloak and quickly bandaged the gash.

"What a sight we must make." Legolas chuckled softly. Aragorn glared at the elf in mock severity, but soon found that the prince's mirth was contagious. He joined in the laughter, but stopped as Legolas held up a hand for silence.

"I tell you, this is pointless!" a familiar voice said. Legolas and Aragorn grinned.

"But there is still a chance, brother." Another replied. Soon enough, two identical elves stepped out of the underbrush. The lead one stopped dead in his tracks, causing the other to run into him. "Estel? Legolas?"

"Elladan." Aragorn breathed in relief. Elrohir stepped around his twin to embrace the human.

"Alright, what happened to you?" Elladan asked, his voice stern, but his face relieved.

"It's a long story." The human looked down with a small grin.

"Pray tell, little brother." Elrohir shook his head in amusement. "We all the time in the world."

"Well..." Aragorn began with a chuckle.

End

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whew... took me a while to write that. I seriously listened to "You Can't Take Me" at least 40 times in the process. Actually, as I'm finishing this up, make that 41. I get devoted to a song when writing a songfic.

ANYway, please read and review. And to all my reviewers from the last story, I thank you for you support and for you pestering me to write a sequel. Well here you are and I hope you are all happy.

Namarie!

~*Mariana Nimeneth*~


End file.
